


Crafted

by ReachingForStars152



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, i dont even. know what to tag this with, it's just everything it says on the summary tin, just know to expect that it's badly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachingForStars152/pseuds/ReachingForStars152
Summary: happy april fools guys, here’s a story i wrote when i was in middle school that’s (loosely and not-so-loosely) set in minecraft have fun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Crafted

**Author's Note:**

> april fools gamers it's chaos time
> 
> this is so badly written, from a narrative standpoint and a technical standpoint, and yet here i am, showcasing it to the world, as a gag, 
> 
> ashdfklasjdkla have fun y'all it's a TRIP

**By reading this you understand that it was written by a middle schooler, and has not been modified at all to fix anything the author would fix if they wrote it now**

**Going forward, understanding that, Don’t Be Rude, because the whole point is that it’s silly and underdeveloped and takes itself way too serious**

Quint is a small village, not many people move there, not many people move away. Most people have small dreams. Not Myst. She had big dreams. She wanted to move to The Spawn City, and make a name for herself across the land. Like The Golden Gang. 

Ever since she was 6, she had moved towards her goal. Now, at 13, she still hadn’t given up. But, for now, all she could do that was grand was to be in the hunting squad that gives food to the village. 

Myst could use any weapon. Bow, sword, knife, axe, FISTS, you name it she can do it. Though she’s a master at all, she prefers sword. She knows that she will make it to her goal. But… with good there is always bad… sorry if that was a spoiler. Uh… I’ll just start the story… 

**Chapter 1: Unlikely Friends**

Myst sits on the edge of her bed, lost deep in thought. The door opens, and she looks up. 

“Hey mom.” Myst says to her mother, now entering the room. 

“Hi sweety. Can you take this package to professor Lewin? He said he needed it for an experiment.”

Myst looks down. She’s still in pajamas. “Hang on. Let me get dressed.” Her mother leaves, laying the package down on Myst’s bed. 

Myst sighs. She takes the rubber band out of her brown hair. She always had her hair up when she slept so that it wouldn’t tangle. Quickly, she throws on a red hoodie, gray pants, her hunting boots, and her lucky ring. The ring was a simple trinket, made of iron, but with an amethyst in it. She rolled it around her index finger, smiling. 

As Myst steps outside, rain begins to fall. “Just my luck.” She grumbles. She tugs the red hood over her head, trying to prevent rain, and runs to professor Lewin’s house. When she gets to the door, she sees a note.

{Hello. Sorry that I am not present at the moment to greet you, but I am on a mission to find one of the legendary Endermen. If what you’re visiting for is too urgent to wait, you can find me in the jungle to the East of this village. Good day- professor L.}

Myst groans. She can’t just leave the package there, in the rain, and if she returned to her house with the package her parents would be upset, She had but one choice. And so… she headed East, to the jungle.

**~5 minutes later~**

“PROFESSOR LEWIN!” Myst yelled loudly, trying to find the professor. Suddenly she freezes. Across the river, is a figure. Myst cautiously approaches. Now close enough, the figure appears to be human. But Myst wouldn’t let it fool her. Many magical creatures appeared human. Myst is now 5 meters away. The figure appears to be a normal 13 year old girl, with black hair, a purple hood, black pants, and purple shoes. 

Myst takes another cautious step, but steps on a branch. The girl snaps her head in the direction of the sound. Her eyes widen as she sees Myst. She quickly turns the other way, and runs.

“Wait!” Myst yelled, “Come back!” The girl does not. Myst curses, and follows, also running now.

“Ow!” A scream is heard ahead of Myst. The other girl had fallen, and possibly twisted her ankle. 

The girl’s eyes are now full of fear. “Pl-please don-don’t kill-kill-kill me!” She says, shaking. 

“I won’t. Let me help you. Are you hurt?”

The girl tries to back away. “My parents always told me that humans are dangerous.” 

“I would never, EVER, hurt an innocent being. It’s wrong.”

“You’re…… nice?” The girl asks, tentatively. 

“Yeah.” Myst answers, nodding. “I’m Myst.”

“I’m Glimmer.”

Myst smiles at her, hoping for the possibility of a new friend. Nobody back home really liked Myst.

After a second passes, Glimmer smiles back. They both break out in laughter.

“So what  _ are  _ you? Sorry if that sounds offensive, but I’m kinda guessin you aren’t human.”

“I’m an Enderman.”

“Cool!” Myst helps Glimmer up. “Is your foot okay?” 

“Let me test it…” Glimmer steps out, but falls, her ankle not wanting to take the pressure. Myst catches her before she hits the ground. “Nope. Thanks for catching me, teny.”

“Teny?” Myst asks, confused.

“That’s what we call friends among my people. We are friends, right?” 

“Sure.” Myst smiles at Glimmer. “Why don’t you come to my place? Your parents wouldn’t object, would they?”

Glimmer looks away, sadness glistening in her eyes. “That might be easier to know if they weren’t dead…” She says, voice trailing off.

Myst’s cheeks burn. “Oh… sorry for bringing that up…” 

Glimmer shakes her head. “It’s okay. You didn’t know. But, uh, let’s go to your place, shall we?”

Myst nods. “Okay.” Then she remembers the package she holds that she must deliver to professor Lewin. “We need to make a stop first, when we’re at my village.” A little rain wouldn’t hurt the package, would it?

**~5 minutes later~**

Myst and Glimmer sat on Myst’s bed. “Hey Glimmer… what happened to your parents?” Glimmer turns away and bites her lower lip. “If you don’t want to tell, you don’t have to. Sorry-”

“No. You know what? You deserve to know.” Glimmer takes a deep breath. “My father was the leader of my clan. We had met another clan, and… we didn’t like each other. The other clan attacked. My mother told me to run… I did. She said don’t look back. But… I did. What I saw… I saw another stab my mother, and in the background was the leader of the other clan holding up my father’s severed head. Then, I ran. And ran. I don’t know if I was pursued, but I was terrified. And I’ve been alone since.”

Myst stares in awe. “Th-that’s terrible.” 

Silence reaches the room.

Glimmer’s eyes land on a poster. On the poster, is a group of people, underneath, in shining gold letters, is spelled out  _ The Golden Gang. _ “Who’s The Golden Gang?”

Myst chuckles. “They are the heroes of The Spawn City. When I leave, I want to become as awesome as them.” Myst smiles. 

That night, as they slept, they knew this friendship would last. 

**Chapter 2: Bad Things Happen**

Quint was peaceful… mostly. Myst tears through the city, running and laughing. “You’ll never catch me!” Myst yells back to Glimmer, also laughing. 

It was 2 years after they met. Now, they were 15. Now, they were the best friends there had ever been, practically inseparable.

But, back to where we were, Myst runs into an alley, panting hard. “I think… I lost… her.” She says between pants.

Myst was wrong. “You didn’t!” Glimmer yells, jumping on her friend. Myst was pinned. “I win.” 

Myst laughed. “Let’s get back to my place. I owe you an emerald.” 

They walk back. Myst’s father greets them. “You two are on hunting duty. I already packed for you.” He holds out her pack.

Myst grabs it. Why is it heavier than usual?”

Her father looks away. “It’s just in case…” 

“We’ll be fine. See you tomorrow dad!” They hug. And with that… Myst and Glimmer leave. 

**~5 minutes later~**

They arrive at a nearby forest, Myst wielding a sword, Glimmer an axe. At the entry of the jungle, they find a cow, already giving them a kill. The village would have a feast later, they could already tell. They travel further and further in. Eventually, at a river, Glimmer stops. 

“This is the place where we met.” She whispers.

Myst remembers the event fondly. They pause there for a moment, reliving the day. It was wonderful. Whenever Myst recalls the day’s events, she inwardly thanks professor Lewin. He was the reason she had been there. 

It was hard for them to believe it had only been two years. To them, it had felt like two HUNDRED years of fun. 

They look up to see the orange-ness of the sky, as day turned to night. 

“Come on!” Glimmer said climbing a tree.

Myst laughs and follows. “What?” She asks as they both reach the top. 

“Look.” Glimmer pointed. The sunset was beautiful. And the tree gave a great view. Slowly, they fell asleep in the tree. 

**~Sometime later~**

The stars glittered overhead. Glimmer blinks her eyes open. She smelled smoke. Glimmer pokes Myst who responds with a “Huh?” and blinks her eyes open. “What is it?”

“I smell smoke.” 

Myst smells it too now. “It’s coming from the direction of the village! We have to get back NOW!”

They quickly make their way to the ground, and Myst runs to the village, Glimmer close behind.

When they get there the village is in flames. They run there. But… the evils who caused this were not gone. Standing in the middle, facing two people, was a black cloaked figure with an obsidian sword. The two people… Myst’s parents. And they were defenseless. 

Myst and Glimmer hid behind a nearby house, watching. 

The figure swiftly stabs Myst’s mom through the heart. Myst buries her face in Glimmer’s hoodie. For Myst, Glimmer watches more. The figure stabs Myst’s father through the stomach. He collapses, but still isn’t dead. After a moment, the figure picks him back up and slices his throat. 

The maniacal figure laughs at what he has done, and teleports away.

“Dad… he knew this would happen. He got us away from here. He saved us.”

Glimmer looks at Myst’s bag, and sees something. The Golden Gang poster. She points this out to Myst.

“Glimmer… we’re going to The Spawn City.” Before, saying those words would mean happiness. But now… when left no other choice… it didn’t feel happy. 

Glimmer knows something about the sword. She couldn’t tell Myst right now, though. Not then. She would have to do it later. “At least we have each other…” Glimmer says, trying to cheer Myst up. They hug. 

**Chapter 3: Why Not Make It A Trio**

Glimmer and Myst were now on the other side of the jungle. All that stood between them and The Spawn City was a swamp. Myst led the way. She tried not to show it, but she was scared. She didn’t know what to do. But… she didn’t want to burden Glimmer with her problems. 

Suddenly, they hear a voice. “HELP! SOMEBODY!” They run towards the voice. The attacker fleas as they approach. Laying on the ground, though, was a 13 year old girl that was the victim. She had blond hair, and wore glasses. “Oh my god, thank you!” She exclaims, first hugging Myst, then Glimmer. 

Myst smiles. “So, what’s your name?”

“Bianca.” She answers smiling. “So, what are you doing around here?” 

“We’re going to The Spawn City.”

“Can I come?” Bianca says eagerly. 

Myst and Glimmer look at each other and shrug. “Why not!” Myst answers. 

Bianca hugs her tightly. 

They continue their journey to The Spawn City. They walk, and walk… and WALK. It takes forever. 

**~3 hours after meeting Bianca~**

They finally arrived at Spawn City. It was beautiful. Big buildings everywhere. “This almost makes up for…” Myst’s voice trails off.

“What?” Bianca asks. She hadn’t seen the fate of the village, of, in that matter, the fate of Myst’s parents. 

“Nevermind!” Myst snaps. Bianca shrinks back. “Sorry… but… just don’t ask what happened before we met. When I feel it’s time, I’ll tell you.”

Myst walks ahead. Bianca looks to Glimmer.  _ What happened?  _ She mouths. Maybe Glimmer was willing to tell. Glimmer just shakes her head, and follows Myst. Glimmer didn’t want to retell the events of that time either. 

Bianca is last to follow, wondering exactly WHAT had happened. But she had to be patient. Myst had said she’d eventually tell her… right?

But what REALLY confused her was that Myst always appeared to be strong. If something could cause her this much distress… Bianca wasn’t sure she WANTED to know. 

And so, the three continued through the city. Myst checked her pack. They had 15 diamond blocks. Just enough for them to stay at a small hotel for a while, till they could get enough money for a permanent place to stay. 

Then, Myst lays her eyes on the poster. The faces of The Golden Gang smile at her, and Myst can’t help but smile back. 

Eventually, they decide on a nice, small hotel. It gave a nice view of the city. That night, sleep did not come to Myst. She stared out the window. Then, thinking nobody was watching, she let out all the tears she had been holding in. Her eyes seemed to turn into waterfalls. 

But what Myst doesn’t know is that Bianca is still awake. Bianca quietly listens as her friend cries. She was confused. To her, Myst always appeared as confident, strong. For Myst to cry… Bianca knew, whatever had happened was a painful thought for Myst.

Pretending she hadn’t seen a thing, Bianca closed her eyes. She wouldn’t push her friend on this. But she would be there for her. 

**Chapter 4: Meeting The Hunte** **r**

Eventually, Myst found sleep. Our trio wakes up to a bright sun the next morning. Myst shows no sign of what happened the night before. Bianca doesn’t show any sign she had seen what had happened. 

They left everything in the room except for 3 diamond blocks, for lunch. They wanted to explore. Who knows… maybe they would meet The Golden Gang… 

**~Some time later~**

They were standing just on the outskirts of the city. They suddenly hear a voice behind them. “Well, if it isn’t three easy looking targets, hmmm?” 

The person that had been standing behind them had shaggy black hair, a leather jacker, faded jeans, and boots. Behind him, two others with the same look. “I wonder what loot we could get from you…” 

“I thought the city was a no pvp zone!” Myst protests. 

“Yeah? And who’s gonna stop us?” 

The three enemies each pull out a knife. The girls back away, and take a second to prepare themselves for a fight. Then… the attackers lunge. 

Each attacker goes for one of them, the one who was standing at the front going for Myst. Myst blocks with her sword, just in time. She pushes him away and jumps back a bit and takes a moment to check on her allies. 

Glimmer was currently fighting off her attacker using her axe. Meanwhile, Bianca had attempted to dodge off to the side instead and had fallen to the ground. 

_ She doesn’t have a weapon! _ Myst realizes. 

Myst thinks fast and kicks her attacker towards Glimmer, with a shout of “Keep ‘im busy!” In response, Glimmer nods. She could take on both.

Myst runs to Bianca. She stabs the attacker in the leg, then grabs him by the collar. “Leave. NOW.” Myst says, and the dude runs off. She turns her sword around and hands it to Bianca by the handle. 

“But what about-!”

“I can fight with my fists,” Myst says, confident. “Stay back and let Glimmer and I handle this. That sword is for defending yourself only, understand?”

“O-okay!” 

Myst rejoins Glimmer fighting the other two, and Bianca watches. Glimmer and Myst are back to back, fighting. And then, when they feel they’re winning, their chance of winning plummets. 

“Drop your weapon!” 

Myst and Glimmer turn to see that the one that fled was back, and had disarmed Bianca and was now holding a knife to her neck. 

“I’m- I’m sorry!” Bianca says. “I- I couldn’t…” 

“It’s okay,” Myst says, softly, “It’s not your fault.” 

On either side of them, the attackers that Myst and Glimmer had been fighting now have their knives pointed at each girl’s back. 

“If you didn’t hear us earlier,” Says the attacker pointing a knife at Glimmer’s back, “We said drop the weapon.” 

Glimmer drops her axe. 

“Pity we have to kill you. Such great fighters.” 

Suddenly, a sword appears, positioned directly between the attacker and Bianca so that the edge of it is held to the attacker’s neck. “Are you sure you  _ have  _ to?” 

The attacker drops his knife in shock, and Bianca scrambles away. 

“Now then, how about  _ you _ drop  _ your  _ weapons?” 

Myst and Glimmer feel the knives that were pointed at their backs leave. The first thing Myst does is turn around and sock her attacker in the face. At the same time Glimmer grabs her axe from the ground and smacks her attacker upside the head with the flat end of it. 

“Get out of here!” Yells the person who had come to help the girls, to the attackers. “You’re banned from this city now!” 

The attackers scramble away. 

Myst turns to see the person who saved them and… no, it can’t be. 

Hunter, one of the members of The Golden Gang, stands there. “I hope you don’t mind the help?” Hunter asks. Myst is so surprised.

“Yeah… I mean, we don’t mind. Thanks.” Glimmer says, while Myst is still too shocked to say anything. 

When Myst does speak she says, “Y-you’re Hunter! From The Golden Gang!” 

“The one and only.” He says, and gives a bow. “You two are great fighters.” 

“Thanks.”

“Are you entering the competition?”

Myst is confused. “Competition?”

“You don’t know? Oh, you must be new. We- The Golden Gang, I mean- hold a tournament every so often for fun. I think you stand a real chance at winning.”

“What’s the reward?” Myst asks. 

“A stack of diamond blocks.”

That immediately catches the attention of all three. They could really use the diamonds… 

“Sounds cool.” Myst was trying so hard to not show that she was excited. 

“You better be there.”

Myst smiles and nods.

**~Back at the Hotel~**

It’s nighttime by now, and so the three of them have returned to their room. Tomorrow is a big day after all.

But Glimmer can’t sleep. She keeps thinking about How she hasn’t told Myst a secret she knows about the obsidian sword that had… yeah. 

When she’s sure Bianca is asleep, she goes to Myst.

“Hey… can we talk?”

“Sure!” Myst says. “About what?” 

“About… the night we left the village.”

Myst goes still. She doesn’t want to talk about it. She doesn’t want to think about it. 

“There’s-”

“Not now.” Myst says, interrupting her. “Just… not now.” 

Glimmer winces… but accepts it. “Okay. Not yet then.” 

There’s a moment of awkward silence. Then, Myst gives a large but fake yawn. “Well. I’m pretty tired so…” 

Glimmer knows it’s not how Myst really feels, but decides to let it go. “Yeah. Same. Talk to you tomorrow.” 

Despite faking the yawn, Myst finds herself falling asleep in minutes; today really has been a long day.

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

The next day, Myst practically wipes the floor with the tournament competition. There’s only one or two opponents that managed to make her actually fight hard, and even then she still beat them. 

Glimmer and Bianca congratulate her excitedly, and the trio hugs while bouncing up and down. 

The door opens, and they break apart and turn to pay attention. It’s Hunter that approaches them.

“Hi Hunter.” Myst says.

“Hi.” Hunter says back. “You never told me your name was Myst.” 

“Oh, I guess I never did… we were in a bit of a rush when we met before though.”

“That’s true.” Hunter clears his throat. “Anyway, I’m here to give you your winnings for beating the tournament.” He hands her a stack of diamond blocks.

“Thanks.” Myst smiled. 

“Congratulations, by the way. I bet your parents are really proud.” Hunter said.

Myst looks down and whispers, “My parents…” 

“D-Did something happen?” He asks, hoping he didn’t anger her too badly. 

Myst doesn’t say anything for a minute. She shuts her eyes. “They’re dead.” 

That’s a shock to Bianca, as she hadn’t heard that before. Glimmer looks away, thinking about what she knows. 

“Oh.” Under Hunter’s mask that hides most of his face, he has a pained look. He decides to change the subject. “What’s that ring on your finger?” 

More than ready for the subject change, Myst circles the ring around her finger. “It’s a gift. My brother gave it to me the last time he visited.” Letting her thoughts be distracted, Myst smiles warmly. 

“Last time he visited?” Hunter says. 

“He moved here, to The Spawn City, but sometimes he would come to visit. But, last time was YEARS ago.” 

Hunter only nods. He’s still thinking about… before the change of subject… “Well… nice talking to you. See you around.” 

Myst almost swears that as she watches him walk away, he reaches up and wipes a tear from his face, but she doesn’t have any idea why. 

**~Some time later~**

Using the money from the tournament winnings, Myst, Glimmer, and Bianca buy a small house for them to live in, so that they don’t have to continue to pay to stay at the hotel. 

It’s there that Glimmer approaches Myst. “Myst… I know something about who killed your parents.” 

“What?”

“I didn’t want to tell you before, but I can’t keep it to myself any longer.”

“How long have you known something?!”

“Since we witnessed it happen.”

Myst sighs deeply. “What do you know.”

“The obsidian sword. It… was my fathers. That could have only been the enderman clan that… you know…” 

“…So, what does this mean for us?” 

“I think…” Glimmer says. “I think it might be… my fault. What if it happened… because they were after me?” 

“That’s not it.” 

“Myst-”

“That can’t be it!” Myst yells. “I… I don’t believe it’s your fault. So you can’t think that either. Okay?” 

“…I-”

Suddenly, a blackish-purple chunk of rock comes through the window. Myst screams. 

There’s a note on the ‘rock’. {We will get you.} That was all. 

Seeing that, Myst and Glimmer just stare at each other.

Bianca runs in, having heard Myst scream. “What’s wrong?!” Neither of them answers, but Bianca sees the shattered window and the ‘rock’ on the ground. “I’ll go fetch help!” 

**~5 minutes later~**

As the #1 group in The Spawn City, it’s The Golden Gang that comes to help when they hear there’s a problem. 

Hunter sees that it’s them, and is the first to ask, “What happened?!” 

Myst is sitting on the floor, staring into space, and so Glimmer takes over and answers for her. “We think… there’s someone after us. The reason we moved here is because they burned down our village. And… it seems like they followed us.”

“Burned down a village?!” Builder of The Golden Gang says. “What if these two get the city burned down by being here?!”

“We are NOT throwing them out, Builder!” Hunter snaps. 

“I never said that! I was just SAYING-” 

Interrupting the argument, Crafter, the leader of The Golden Gang, says, “So we need to catch this person. Or persons, I guess.”

Hunter nods. “We need to catch them. That’s it. So how do we bait them?” 

Myst finally speaks, “The’re after me and Glim, so why don’t we bait them? We could appear alone, and you guys could be hidden nearby. When they come for us, you guys take them out.” 

“I don’t want to put anyone in danger, but… that’s the only plan we can go with.” Hunter says.

When everyone eventually leaves, Glimmer examines the ‘rock’ that flew through the window. There was no way to hide what it was. It was a chunk of obsidian. Just like that sword. 

**Chapter 6: Outplanned**

Myst and Glimmer appeared to be all alone in the forest. And then, without warning, they’re jumped by a figure. It gets to Glimmer first. “Myst run!” Glimmer yells. 

It’s not what she wants to do, but she runs. Hunter and the others would save her, right? Myst pauses for a moment to catch her breath. But, the attackers are obviously not fair. When Myst pauses, a figure jumps on her and soon has her pinned to the ground. 

Myst struggles, but to no avail. The attacker chuckles evilly. “G-Get-Get off of me!” Myst stutters. 

“Awww. Is someone scared?” The figure snickers, mockingly. “We know about your little ‘plan’ to stop us. Since they’re coming… I don’t really have the time to kill you.” 

Myst gulps. This person or  _ thing  _ could be lying.

“I have to tell you something. These  _ friends _ of yours… have secrets. Everyone has a secret. But there’s something you don’t know about Hunter. And something even worse you don’t know about Bianca.” 

Just then, the rest of the group is seen running towards them. Before the figure flees, it stabs Myst in the leg. The blood starts to flow. 

“Myst, are you okay?” Glimmer asks. “You look like you’ve been to the Nether and back.” 

“Fine.” Myst says. She starts to get up, but falls back down again. She groans in pain. 

“You’re obviously not fine…” Hunter says, worried. He and Glimmer help Myst back up, but Myst blacks out then. 

“We need to get her back. NOW.” Glimmer says. 

Bianca didn’t go with them, and is waiting for them to return to the base. Then she sees her friend limp, her eyes widen. “Is she… dead?” Bianca barely whispers the last word. 

“No. Or at least… not yet.” Hunter says.

“Not yet. SO reassuring, Hunter.”

**~27 hours later~**

Myst blinks her eyes open. For the past day, she had been constantly slipping out of sleep for tiny moments, but then she would black out again. Pain shoots up her leg where she was stabbed. Myst groans.

“Myst!” Glimmer had not left Myst’s side for the entire 27 hours. 

“What” Myst coughs “happened?” 

“When you were stabbed, the loss of blood made you pass out. You’ve been out for more than a day.” 

“And… where are we?”

“The Golden Gang headquarters. Crafter said it would be safer to stay here for a while. Though, I’m pretty sure Hunter was the biggest advocate for us.” Glimmer explains. Myst nods. “Speaking of. Hunter said he wanted to know when you were awake. Give me a moment.” 

Glimmer steps outside. An assistant is waiting. “Myst is awake now, go tell Hunter.” The assistant nods. 

Meanwhile, Hunter is talking to Silverstar, the person who’s left in charge of The Golden Gang’s guild of followers. “I’m sorry we haven’t been in contact for over 6 months. Things have been… pretty busy. So, what have the spiders been up to?” 

No one knows why, but for whatever reason, it seems like the spiders had essentially declared themselves the enemy of The Golden Gang, and took the opportunity to attack them whenever possible. 

“The attacks have been… pretty on and off. I’m glad they’re not attacking us every day, but the uncertainty of when they’ll attack… definitely keeps you on your toes.” Silverstar reports. 

Suddenly, an assistant walks in. “Excuse me, Hunter, I have been told to inform you that Myst is awake.” 

“Silverstar, I would LOVE to continue this conversation, but it will have to wait.” Hunter apologizes, before turning to go down to the infirmary.

“Why don’t I come too?” Silverstar asks. 

“You can come.” Together, Hunter and Silverstar walk down to see Myst. 

When they get closer, they hear something. “HELP!” It’s coming from Glimmer. Hunter and Silverstar look at each other, then start to run. A spider had broken in. It was using string to hold Glimmer against the wall and Myst in the air, upside down, by her feet. Myst was fully awake now, squirming to try to get away, but to no avail. 

“Drop them, NOW.” Hunter commands. He raises his golden sword… but he’s slightly shaking. 

“Hunter, you seem more worried than usual.” The spider says devilishly. 

“I am not worried!” 

“You are. And I know why.” It raises Myst in the air a little higher. “This is your sister, isn’t it?” 

“How in the Nether did you find out?!” Hunter demands.

Myst looks at him in surprise, given this is the first she’s heard about this. 

“So it is your sister…” 

“How. Did. You Find. Out.” 

“You and her have a lot in common and-”

“HUNTER, BEHIND YOU!” Myst suddenly shouts. Warned too late, Hunter is grabbed as the spider’s string wraps around his foot, and Silverstar is grabbed by another string as well. 

The spider lifts Hunter up next to Myst. It shakes Hunter until his mask falls off. Then, it inspects the two of them side by side. “Oh yeah. I can DEFINITELY see the resemblance.” 

“Put me down!” Myst yells. 

“Can’t. I have orders to bring you back. ALIVE. Hunter is just a bonus.”

“Who gave you these orders?” Hunter asks. 

“Dunno. He had an obsidian sword though, and he suggested a team-up.”

Myst’s eyes widen. Glimmer realizes too. “NO!” Glimmer shouts. She struggles against the string that holds her. 

“Ah, Glimmer.” The spider hums, as if it just realized she was there. “We’ll be back for you later.” 

While the spider was distracted, Silverstar had been able to reach his sword. He throws it, hitting the spider through the back, killing it. Everyone is dropped, and the spider disintegrates. 

Glimmer runs to Myst, and Silverstar runs to Hunter. They were knocked out by the fall. “Well, today’s certainly been exciting.” Glimmer says, stating the obvious. 

“As long as they’re all right now… I’m hungry. Wanna go get lunch?” Silverstar offers.

“…You know what, sure.”

**Chapter 7: I Hate Spiders**

Myst and Hunter grew close ever since the spider attack. It was a week after they had arrived at The Golden Gang headquarters. Not much was happening. And suddenly, things would get exciting. 

They were at the radio room, when a transmission came in. “Help! Mines! Spiders!” The person whispered as if trying not to alert nearby attackers. 

“Who is this?” 

“It’s-” The person whispering hesitates. “You can call me Nightfire. I co-lead the Fire and Flames guild.” 

Myst recognizes the guild name. But as far as she knew, weren’t they stationed in the Nether…?

“What’s your current situation?” Hunter asks. 

“There were 6 of us. We were mining redstone, and then cave spiders attacked. Four of the others have been taken, and then the person besides me that’s left is unconscious. I tried to find the way out, but I went down the wrong hallway and it’s a dead end. The cave spiders are blocking my way out.” 

“How long can you fend them off?”

“For a little while, but they keep spawning. Eventually I’ll tire, you know.” 

“Hold on. We’re coming.” The radio switches off. Hunter turns to Myst. “You comin?”

“Of course. Gosh, I wouldn’t think you’d have to ask.” 

Myst and Hunter run down to the mines, and go in. As they neared, they heard the clang of swords. Then, a voice. “Give up, puny human. You can’t fight forever! We will have you soon!”

“I will never stop fighting!” A voice shouts back. It’s the one that called for help earlier.

“This way.” Hunter whispers, pointing to a tunnel. They eventually find the tunnel. Fighting off what seemed to be HUNDREDS of cave spiders was a guy with ashy gray hair and a complete set of golden armor. Behind him, an unconscious girl, with strawberry blonde hair, wearing a set of golden armor too. 

“Hey spiders! Leave them alone!” Myst shouts. Hunter smashes the device that keeps spawning the spiders with his sword. 

“It’s Hunter! RETREAT!” The obvious leader cave spider yells. The spiders vanish. Literally, VANISH. 

“Thanks.” The guy- ‘Nightfire’ he had said over the radio- pants, exhausted. “They were about to knock my sword out of my hands, and that would’ve been game over. As I said before, I go by the name of Nightfire. From what I can guess, you’re Hunter from The Golden Gang, but then who are you?” Nightfire asks Myst. 

“I’m Myst. Nice to meet you.” Myst smiles politely. “Who’s your friend?” 

“She’s my sister, Ruby.”

“We should probably get her back.” Hunter suggests. 

“Yeah.” Nightfire says, nodding. 

**~That Night~**

The night is beautiful. The stars are shining brightly overhead, lighting the world below. Myst stands on the dock, staring up ahead. She finds herself still plagued with the horrifying sight of the fate of her parents. She doesn’t feel like crying… she just needs to think.

“This is pathetic. It’s like you want us to capture you.” Says a voice coming from behind Myst. 

Myst turns around quickly. “Spiders.” She growls. “Just go away!” Behind her is a group of 10 spiders. They would all be lying on the floor dead, but Myst had no weapons with her. Normally it would be fine and she could make due with her fists, but spiders are a different matter.

“Any threat you give right now is empty. You are defenseless. It’s the middle of the night. And we have you cornered.” They move forward. Myst tries to back away, but finds she is at the end of the dock. Behind her is water. Maybe she could get away if she jumped, but the chances aren’t high… 

1 spider, apparently the leader of the group, steps forward. “Hands out where I can see them!” Myst reluctantly does so.

{How could I be so stupid! I knew that these  _ things _ were after me and I left unprotected! So stupid! SO majorly stupid!} Myst internally face-palmed. 

Strings shoot out, grabbing each leg, each arm, her neck, and one wraps around her head muffling her mouth so she can’t call for help. The spiders drag Myst towards them, who now is struggling and letting out muffled screams. She shoots the spiders a look of pure hatred, thinking {The next chance I get you’re  _ dead. _ } 

The spiders laugh at her. “Sweetie, when we’re done with you, you’ll be too weak to lift even a  _ knife. _ ” Myst starts to struggle harder, and her muffled screams get slightly louder.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzes past the spiders. They all turn around to where it came from. It’s Nightfire, with a loaded bow. “Let her go!” 

Their hold only tightens. “Is it wise to pick a fight? This would be 10 against 1, and we have a hostage.”

Nightfire smiles. “It’s not 10 against 1, though.” Now behind him is Hunter, Glimmer, Bianca, Silverstar, Crafter, Builder, Miner, Farmer, and Ruby (now fully recovered). “It’s 10 against 10. And you cannot win this fight.” 

The leader spider quickly pulls out a transmitter. “Teleport us back, NOW!” There’s a blinding flash of light. When it fades away, the spiders (and Myst) are gone. 

**Chapter 8: Captured**

Everyone’s jaw dropped. Myst had just been captured. “No! This has to be a nightmare!” Glimmer shouts.

“I-I don’t think it is.” Hunter says, voice breaking. Bianca drops to her knees- ever since Myst had saved her… she was Bianca’s hero, the person she would try to be. 

Even Nightfire and Ruby looked sad, though they had only met Myst that day. 

**~Meanwhile in the Nether~**

“Congratulations, spiders. You were actually able to catch this one.” A figure says. In front of the figure is the spiders, still holding Myst. “You can let go of her, it’s impossible for her to escape.” 

The spiders throw Myst to the floor. She gets back up, and looks at this  _ thing _ before her. Her eyes seem to be on fire, with all the rage she has. “What the  _ fuck _ do you want?!”

“You shouldn’t talk to someone… so much more superior than you, like that.” 

“You don’t own me!” Myst spat. 

He chuckles. “Actually, I believe I do. That is how this situation works. …You know, your father gave me that exact look before I killed him.” This made Myst so mad, she felt like she was going to burst into flames. “Take her away. Wait actually…” He snaps his fingers and an iron bar cage forms around her. “That’s better. I can keep an eye on her.” 

“You’re lucky you trapped me in this cage, because when I get my hands on you, I will turn you into a pile of blood!” Myst growls.

“Such dramatics.” The creature laughs at her. “Of course you would.” He starts to walk away. “By the way… I highly recommend not sleeping in this place.”

**~Meanwhile at The Golden Gang headquarters~**

Glimmer sat in her room, staring at the floor. She refused to eat, to talk, to even move. Bianca walks in, and she doesn’t even look up. “Hey Glimmer.” Glimmer says nothing. “Come on, please talk to me!” Bianca shouts. Glimmer does nothing. Bianca gets mad. “Glimmer, what would Myst say right now?! If she saw you?!” 

Glimmer stays mute.

“SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!” She runs out, slamming the door behind her. Glimmer still doesn’t move. A tear rolls down her cheek. 

**~A week later~**

It’s been a week, and there still isn’t any trace of the spiders, or of Myst. Everyone seems stuck in their despair. 

And then, they receive a message that brings them all back together. Not a good one though. 

Hunter, Glimmer, Bianca, Silverstar, and the rest of The Golden Gang sit in front of a huge computer. “I got a message requesting a video call.” Crafter explains. “All we know is that… it seems to be from the spiders. 

Secretly hidden in a closet is Nightfire. He technically wasn’t supposed to be there, as he’s not a part of The Golden Gang, and he wasn’t friends with Myst before like Glimmer or Bianca. But, though he doesn’t know fully why, he feels like he owes Myst one, and wants to help save her in any way that he can.

The computer screen is static, then it focuses. “Hello there. I was expecting your call.” The evil overlord smiles. 

Hunter slams his fists on the desk. “Cut the sweet-talk, devil! Where’s Myst!” He demands. 

“As you wish.” The overlord says. He turns and barks, “Bring her in!” 

A ways away, there was a faint, “Get the hell off of me!” Despite the complaints, the spiders bring Myst into the room. 

Everyone in The Golden Gang’s room, watching the screen, pales. Simply put, she looks awful, like she hasn’t slept in a week. Not to mention, a nasty looking wound cut into her arm. 

“So far we’ve… at least kept her in one piece, you could say.” The evil overlord grins devilishly. He goes to pat Myst on the head, and she flinches away.

“Don’t touch me!” She yells at him. 

He presses down hard on her injured arm. “I thought I told you to cooperate!” The overlord snarls. He turns back to the camera and smiles. “So, how do you feel about this, Hunter? Glimmer? …Nightfire?”

Hunter looks back confused. “Nightfire? He’s not here.” 

“Did you not know that he’s in the closet?”

From the closet, there’s a slight “There’s nobody in this closet! He’s lying!” Glimmer walks over to the closet and opens it. Nightfire smiles sheepishly. “H-hi.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Uh… sitting in a closet?”

“Just… nevermind.”

They turn their attention back to the screen. “Humans are SO interesting.” Says the evil overlord. “That’s why sometimes I like to capture you, rather than kill you.” He turns to Myst. “Aren’t you glad I didn’t kill you? I easily could have.” 

She spits at his face. 

He blinks for a long second. And then, he spins around and punches her hard in the face. To the spiders, he says, “She’s fulfilled her purpose here. Take her to that room with the sharp tools and stuff.” 

“Oh  _ fuck you, _ ” Myst grumbles in protest as she’s dragged away. 

“So what do you get out of this anyway?” Hunter asks the evil overlord now that Myst is gone. “What’s the point of it? What do you want from her? From us?” 

“I want the blaze scepter.” The overlord says. “And either you will tell me, or Myst will, but I’m finding out where it is either way.”

“The… blaze scepter?” Hunter repeats, genuinely confused.

“Don’t play dumb! I know you know what it is!” 

“No I-” 

The evil overlord shakes his head. “I see that seeing Myst in such a state did nothing to move you to honesty. I suppose I’ll have to come back to you, later. For now, let’s see if Myst has any answers for me…” 

The video cuts out as he turns away. 

“We need to get Myst back!” Hunter insists. 

Glimmer can’t bring herself to say anything, and only nods. 

“But… I do have to ask…” Bianca says, hesitant, “What  _ is  _ the blaze scepter?”

“I don’t know!” Hunter says. “I’ve never even heard of that before!” 

“So then why was he acting like somehow you would?” Crater asks. 

“Maybe he’s got the wrong guy?” Silverstar says, defending Hunter. 

“He was targeting Hunter  _ and  _ Myst.” Redstoner points out. “That can’t be a coincidence.” 

“Look, none of that matters right now!” Hunter protests. “Myst is in danger and she needs our help!”

“But we’ve looked  _ everywhere. _ ” Builder says. “We don’t have any leads-”

“I… think I might know where it is.” Nightfire says, almost hesitant about speaking up for fear of being kicked out. 

Glimmer turns to him, eyes intense. “You know? How? Where is it?” 

“I recognize some of the background in the video.” Nightfire explains. “They’re in what used to be my base, before it got taken over.” 

“Well where  _ is  _ your base?” Bianca asks.

“It’s in the Nether.”

“Oooooh, yep, that explains why we never found it.” 

**Chapter 9: We’re Goin’ To The Nether**

Together as a group, they decide that sending a smaller force of people to sneak in and get Myst out safely is more reasonable than a huge rescue party, because no matter what they do they’ll absolutely be outnumbered, so it’s better to go in stealth. 

The rescue party consists of Nightfire, who they need to get to the base in the first place, Glimmer, who is a good fighter and even if she wasn’t there was absolutely no stopping her from coming to save Myst, Hunter, as he’s Myst’s brother and is the most experienced out of The Golden Gang members when it comes to weaponry and fighting, and Silverstar, just because he’s sort of good at fighting, and because Hunter was going so he wanted to too.

Nightfire leads them through a series of Nether tunnels until they pop out about 15 meters away from the base entry. 

“So how do we do this?” Silverstar asks. “I’m pretty sure we can’t just come in the front door, we’d be swarmed.” 

“There’s a window we should be able to climb in through on the right side of the building.” Nightfire says. 

The four of them make it into the building undetected. No alarms go off as they do.

“This is  _ way  _ too easy.” Glimmer whispers. 

“Do you  _ want _ it to be harder?”

“I mean, no, not really.”

“Then stop jinxing us!”

They walk down the hallway. At the end of the hallway is a ‘T’ branching off further into different directions. “Which way?” Glimmer asks no one in particular. 

Then, down the left hallway, there’s talking. 

“I know that you know where to find it. Tell me!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!!” o

Nightfire says “I’d say it’s the left hallway.” 

At the end of the left hallway, is a double set of steel doors. That doesn’t stop them long though, as Glimmer brings her axe down and obliterates them in one blow. Inside the room, the evil overlord is standing in front of Myst, who is chained up to the wall. At Glimmer’s entrance, the overlord spins around, and snarls. In surprise, Myst shouts “Glimmer!” 

Nightfire, Hunter, and Silverstar go for the evil overlord and the battle begins. Glimmer, on the other hand, first runs to Myst. “We’re here to help you!” She swings her axe so that it destroys the chains but doesn’t hurt her friend. 

“Thank you…!”

Despite the heat of the moment, when Myst is free the first thing she does is bring Glimmer into a tight hug. Everything else seems to melt away. 

But Hunter’s scream brings them back to reality. Myst and Glimmer break apart and turn towards the fight. The evil overlord had stabbed Silverstar. He’s about to stab a second time when Myst shouts, “Hey! Leave him alone!” The overlord turns. Glimmer hands Myst her axe, and Myst swings it and hits the evil overlord directly in the gut with the blade. “Told you I was gonna kill you.” 

The overlord drops, dead. Hunter runs to Silverstar, who’s still laying on the ground, wounded from being stabbed. “No! Don’t go! Stay with us…” Hunter begs as he dies. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know if I can…”

“Silverstar…!” 

“You know… that’s not actually my real name. It’s just a code-name… my real name is Mace. I know it’s not much but… can I hear you call me that name, just once before I go?” 

“Stop talking like you’re going to die!” Hunter yells. “I- we can- there has to be a way…!”

“Please, Hunter?” 

“I… Mace, I…” 

He smiles. “Thank… you…” His eyes close, and he vanishes into thin air, truly gone. 

Hunter stands up. “You may have died here… but at least it wasn’t in vain. We’ll celebrate this victory in your name, and celebrate the life you had. I know… you wouldn’t want us to be sad because of you.” 

Myst rests a hand on his shoulder, and he jumps in surprise. “I know… you did this for me, and that you’re happy I’m safe. And I won’t blame myself, because I know you won’t accept it… but if you need to, you should take this time to grieve.” 

“I-” Hunter says, trying to argue with that, but tears are already forming in his eyes. “…Okay. Just for now.” 

The team sheds a tear for their lost friend. And then, together, they make their way back out of the Nether.

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

It’s 2 weeks later. And they’re finally holding a celebration for what they’ve been through; for defeating the evil overlord, for saving Myst, and for celebrating the person that Mace was. 

Now recovered, Myst attends the party as well. Her arm is mostly healed, but there’s still a scar there, a reminder of what happened. She could do without any more reminders than necessary, though, and so she keeps it hidden under a sleeve. 

“You’re looking better.” Glimmer comments, approaching.

Myst smiles at her. “For the most part. I might need a little more time but… yeah. I think I’ll be okay. By the way… thanks for saving me.”

“It was Nightfire who knew how to find you. Don’t thank  _ me.” _ Glimmer says, modestly. 

Out of nowhere, Myst pulls her into another tight hug. “You know… I haven’t said it before, but I love you.” 

Glimmer blinks in surprise. Myst pulls away to see her smiling dumbly, and she giggles.

“May I have this dance?” Glimmer says. “We are at a party after all.”

“Like I’d say no.”

The night went on and on. And it felt like after this, their lives might finally have some peace. 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> glimmyst otp...


End file.
